


Side 2: Drowned Out

by Sharcade



Series: Safewords [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Consent Issues, First Time, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Ignored Safeword, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, revoked consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: As long as things didn't go too far, Connor would be fine.





	Side 2: Drowned Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a two fic series in which Connor uses safewords. In this story, Connor's safeword is disrespected. Please be aware of this going into the story.

"How the hell have you never done this before?" Gavin questioned, locking the bathroom door behind them as he ushered Connor into the bathroom. "You haven't fucked  _anybody?_ Nobody at all?"

"Nobody." Connor assured, tilting his head slightly. "Should I have?"

"I mean, I guess not," Gavin muttered. "Have you not ever had a boyfriend before?"

"It's never pertained to my mission."

" _I'm your first boyfriend?_ "

"You are."

"You don't come off as a virgin, you know that?"

"You do."

"Asshole-!"

Connor hid a coy smile as he loosened his tie. It was true, he had never had sex before, apparently a surprising fact to his partner. He and Gavin hadn't always been on such favourable terms; it had taken a long time for a trust to build after their original first meeting. It had started with glances across the office, glances that had grown into conversations in the break room, conversations that had grown into subtle flirting and subtle flirting that had blossomed into a real relationship.

When Connor and Gavin had first started dating, Hank had been skeptic. Connor had been told over and over again to be  _careful_ , Gavin was pushy and snarky and nasty, he had to be  _careful_ or Gavin would hurt him. He had abided by Hank's rules for as long as he could, but the further things went, the less he found himself analyzing Gavin's every word. He let himself trust the detective, Gavin had earned the trust, and Connor was willing to give it. It had been worth it to get closer to Gavin.

This was definitely the closest he had  _ever_ been to Gavin, the detective sliding his jacket off and letting it drop onto the floor as he unbuttoned his shirt. Connor was nervous, his mind flashed rapidly with images of the Eden Club, images of androids so similar to himself being beaten and killed and traumatized by the sex they had with men. Hank had assured him that sex was nothing like that - a conversation shared after many incredibly awkward questions from Connor - and that sex was something  _enjoyable_ when done with the right person. Connor trusted Hank more than anything.

"I need to warn you again that I have no idea what I'm doing," Connor reminded with a sympathetic smile. "So please take things slower than you normally would on average."

"Yeah, sure thing." Gavin agreed quickly as he unbuttoned Connor's shirt, the android chuckling as his face flushed slightly. "We'll go slow."

"Is it going to hurt at all?"

"...Probably a bit." Gavin admitted. "But it's like, your first time, so that's normal. Or maybe it won't hurt at all. I don't know how androids fuck."

Connor tilted his head slightly and nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. 

"If I want to stop at any point, is that allowed?"

"You want a safeword?"

"A  _safeword?_ "

"A word you can say if you want me to stop."

"Can't I just say stop?"

"I've been with a lot of weird fuckin' girls," Gavin mused, pulling Connor's shirt away to expose his chest. "Might not catch that one."

"So a word you wouldn't typically hear during intercourse then?"

"Yeah. But nothing weird, like your mom's name or some creepy shit like that."

"I don't have a m-"

"And don't make it  _Hank._ "

"I wouldn't make it Hank!"

"What about..." Gavin muttered, trailing off in thought as he unbuckled his belt and slid it out of its loops, tossing it aside. "Red? Like a traffic light. Red means stop."

"Understood," Connor confirmed, pulling Gavin's shirt down and dropping it carelessly as Gavin unzipped his pants. "Red means stop."

Connor watched with eager eyes as Gavin tugged his pants and boxers down, fully exposing himself as he hoisted Connor up against the wall. The android weighed surprisingly little, Gavin making easy work of lifting him as he pressed against Connor. Kissing, Connor knew kissing, he and Gavin had kissed hundreds of times before, so he wasn't at all lost or confused when Gavin's lips locked with his. His eyes fell closed as Gavin's fingers trailed down his hips, eventually moving down to grip his ass firmly. A shiver ran up Connor's spine, the android wrapping his legs tightly around Gavin's body as he delved deeper into the kiss.

"God, you're so fucking pretty, you know that?" Gavin mumbled, nipping at Connor's neck lightly as the android lulled his head to the side.

"Th-That- ah!" Connor jolted, wrapping his arms tightly around Gavin's neck. "That feels good-"

Connor startled slightly as he felt his erection growing, a programmed response to arousal that he had never experienced before. His face flushed vehemently, his eyes flickering between Gavin and his growing arousal as Gavin freed up a hand to run up Connor's side. Gavin pressed two fingers to Connor's mouth expectantly, Connor curiously opening his mouth and allowing them entry.

"Get those wet," Gavin mumbled, locking his eyes with Connor's in a way that gave Connor eager chills. "It's gonna be important."

Connor didn't wait for more instruction, sucking at Gavin's fingers eagerly. A few moments passed before Gavin pulled his hand away, moving it back down to Connor's ass before thrusting his fingers inside. Connor inhaled sharply, his nails digging slightly into Gavin's back at the unfamiliar sensation as his face burned red.

"Y-You didn't warn me!"

"This is just the start, this part's just to loosen you up a bit!"

"Just be gentle," Connor breathed, resting his head against Gavin's chest anxiously as Gavin's fingers spread and flexed inside of him.

It felt good, it really did feel good, he simply wasn't used to it. He tried his best to relax as Gavin's fingers moved in him, finally pulling out with a slick pop. Connor waited with baited breath, knowing what was bound to come next, bracing himself for whatever pain it might bring.

"H-Hah-!"

Connor felt all breath leave his lungs as Gavin's cock entered him, Gavin pressing him harder against the wall as he began thrusting in and out of the android slowly. Connor gasped shakily, kissing Gavin passionately as they continued, Gavin touching parts of him that had never been touched before, Gavin making him feel feelings that had been foreign to him for his entire life. It was passionate, it was sweaty, it was  _erotic_ and Connor was  _obsessed._

Gavin plunged deeper into him, Connor's body suddenly going rigid at the penetration. It was almost too much, too much inside him for him to be comfortable, too much inside him for him to be able to enjoy it. Gavin sped up, Connor doing his best to enjoy the feeling as he tucked his face into the crook of Gavin's neck, panting against the detective's collarbone. It hurt, but Gavin's moaning made him a little reluctant to stop things.

"G-Gentle," Connor panted, tightening his hold on the detective. "Please, gentle."

The words didn't seem to reach the detective, Gavin pounding into Connor harder and faster as Connor yelped softly against his neck. He paled, freezing up slightly at the feeling of thirium running down his inner thighs. His tensing only made things worse, Gavin groaning as Connor became tighter around his cock, only tearing more pain from the android as he gasped sharply in alarm.  _It hurt badly._

"G-Gavin!" he choked, throwing his head back and wincing slightly. "Red! R-Red!"

Gavin kept going.

Connor felt a sickness churning in his stomach, he had said the safeword, why wasn't it  _stopping?_

"Red," he repeated shakily, attempting to squirm out of Gavin's grasp slightly. "Red, r-red,  _stop_."

"J-Just a bit more," Gavin panted, tightening his hold on Connor as he continued thrusting into him. "Fuck, i-it feels so good, just-"

"Gavin!" Connor cried out frantically, yanking himself out of Gavin's hold once again. " _Red!_ "

Gavin seemed to snap out of his trance, his eyes widening as they met with the tears that had begun pouring down Connor's face. Connor was in pain, Connor was  _afraid, he wanted Gavin to stop._ Gavin immediately pulled out, carefully lowering Connor to his feet as the android clung to him for balance, Gavin cringing at the shake in Connor's hands. He had fucked up. He had fucked up  _extremely badly._

"H-Hey, hey," Gavin started, wiping Connor's tears away hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I-I-"

" _I-I said red._ " Connor mumbled shakily, his eyes moving up to meet Gavin's as he hiccuped through tears. "I-I said it  _six times._ "

"I know," Gavin replied quickly, cursing himself internally as he frantically straightened Connor out. "I know, I-I was stupid, I was selfish, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, fuck, I-I didn't mean it."

Connor didn't reply, panting quietly as he tried to regain some kind of composure. He was in pain, he was trembling, he was  _scared_ and he was  _hurt_ that Gavin had betrayed his trust like that. He had trusted Gavin, he had trusted Gavin will his full vulnerability and Gavin had broken that trust for sex. Connor's LED blared red as he desperately tried to gather his bearings. 

"I said red," he whispered, his voice cracking as the words left him with little thought. "I-I said red."

"I know, I know you did." Gavin coaxed quickly, feeling nervous tears began to prick at the corners of his own eyes as the truth of what he had just done set in. "F-Fuck, fuck, Connor, I'm sorry, I know you did."

A few moments passed in silence, both men taking time to regain their composure as the seconds ticket past. Connor's hands were still shaking lightly, his eyes hesitantly moving back up to meet Gavin's as he finally broke the silence.

"I-I need to know that I can trust you, Gavin. I-I  _need_ that."

"I know, I-I know, I'm sorry." Gavin mumbled. "No more of this, not until we're both...comfortable."

"I-I love you."

"I...I love you too, I'm just-" Gavin paused, taking a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry."

"Thank you."


End file.
